gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
S-94 Colony Builder
|model number=Space-94 |namesake= |developed from= |developed into=CG-01 Colony Gear |variants=S-94W Colony Defender S-94II Colony Builder MkII S-94L Colony Builder MkL |unit type=Construction & Utility vehicle |cost= |launched=Year 13 BOE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=11.5 meters |weight=20.2 metric tons |length=4.16 meters |power plant=High-voltage Electric Vehicle Battery |armaments=x2 - 3-point Manipulators · x2 - Folding Bolt Gun · x2 - Joining Maser Gun · x2 - Torches |system features= |optional equipment=Supply Backpack |unique aspects=Auto-balancer |armour=Tungsten Titanium Alloy |combine= |accommodation=Three crew + six passengers; front of main body |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The S-94 Colony Builder was a mass produced construction vehicle built for the quick construction of space colonies. It is the genesis of the Mobile Gears and is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Characteristics With the Earth becoming more and more overpopulated, and with the end of the hostilities between each country via their absorption into the United States, now renamed United Earth, President Nicolas Kleiner resolved to move the bulk of humanity into space as their last resort. A few years later, it was decided to construct manned vehicles that could move in the vacuum of space with relative ease compared to the space shuttles or other vehicle concepts that were shared as potential options. The Colony Builder was the product of a year's worth of research and development into figuring what could work. The Colony Builder is essentially a miniature shuttle with a pair of arms and legs attached to the sides and undercarriage. Each limb acts with an Auto-balancer; by using deliberate movements to shift inertia, the Colony Builder can move in a vacuum without the aid of propulsion. However, limited by the frame itself, the Auto-balancer can only do so much for the Colony Builder, resulting in the need for a pair of poseable thrusters on the main body and several air nozzles in key locations for directional changes. The thin arms, officially called the 3-point Manipulators, are made to be sturdy and taking sudden punishment in the form of objects slamming into them. They have three joints, with the biceps and elbows being on a rotary system with pistons, and the wrists being on a 360 degree ball hinge. Protecting the wrist joint is a rotating ring with three objects equipped to them: the folding bolt gun, the joining Maser gun, and a pair of light torches. The Colony Builder has a pair of back-bent legs with the same kind of articulation as the arms. While the legs exist mostly for the sake of the Auto-balancer, they allow the Colony Builder to stand and walk. A plate on the soles of the foot units can be magnetically charged to clamp the Colony Builder onto a metallic surface. The legs are powerful enough to carry a hundred times the Colony Builder's weight without much problem, making the Builder able to act the role of transporting materials rather than a separate shuttle. The Builder can have an addition part attached to its back for carrying supplies back and forth several construction sites. Equipment *'Folding Bolt Gun' *'Joining Maser Gun' *'Torch' *'Supply Backpack' System Features *'Auto-balancer' History Trivia